


For the Summer

by renisanz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Holding Hands, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisanz/pseuds/renisanz





	For the Summer

I just wanted to draw Lizzie and Darcy hanging out in the summer months. I want the composition to be similar to the photo from the San Francisco tour tweets.


End file.
